Wicked in 100 Words
by the epic storytellers
Summary: A series of Wicked drabbles all exactly 100 words, created by DeeplyShallow and Inkhandedlady. Now with the Seven 'Wicked' Deadly Sins!
1. Like a Prophecy

Inkhadedlady and I decided to write a series of 100 word drabbles about Wicked. At the moment we are not using any prompts or giving ourselves a number to aim to write and we will just update when an idea comes into our heads. We are both fairly new fanfic writers so we would appreciate reviews or constructive criticism.

This first fic is by me (deeplyshallow) but Inkhandedlady already has some written which will be uploaded soon

Disclaimer: Every so often I long to steal to the land of I own Wicked but then I realise I'm limited to only using the song words for writing fanfiction disclaimers

wow, the intro is longer than the fic, that's a good start...

* * *

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard, _

_Feeling things I've never felt,_

_And though I'd never show it,_

_I'd be so happy I could melt_

I'd been young when I made that statement, young and naïve, yet unbelievably, despite all odds, it had come true. It was true that Fiyero wasn't the Wizard, I was glad, the Wizard was corrupt and had no power, but Fiyero always seemed to have some sort of magic about him. I was definitely feeling things I'd never felt; excited, hopeful, a little sad, hopelessly in love and, of course, so happy I could melt.


	2. Jewels

By Inkhandedlady

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own with an reference to wicked is a black hat. And it's not even pointy!**

* * *

Glinda stared at Elphaba in the shop cubicle, her eyes twinkling mischievously. She headed out of the small cubicle for a scarf and a pair of earrings. She threw them at Elphaba smiling, and Elphaba dutifully put them on, her face in an expression of embarrassment.  
"It's perfect!" exclaimed Glinda proudly, and dragged Elphaba out of the cubicle to face Fiyero. "What do you think?"  
Fiyero sat there, speechless. He stared up at the hesitant emerald woman standing bashfully before him, and smiled at the diamond dress, the sapphire scarf and the ruby earrings. Glinda was right; she was perfect.


	3. Lonely

By DeeplyShallow

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked there would be alot more Fiyeraba scenes, in fact there probably wouldn't be much else**

**

* * *

  
**

Neither of their parents had ever paid them much attention. Her mother had died young and her father despised her for the colour of her skin.

His parents spent too much time ruling their tribe and arguing with each other to bother with the young prince.

So they tried to find love the best they could: her by excluding herself from society, loosing herself in books; him getting his parents' attention by having affairs and getting kicked out of schools.

So when the two lonely souls met, they understood and loved each other like no one else had or could.

* * *

Wow, I'm into Fiyero's psychology and it's only my second drabble! Actually I really like the idea though, it seems to explain his shallow facade Elphaba's comment 'no you're not or you wouldn't be so unhappy' quite well. I may do a longer piece on the idea if anyone would like to comment on what they think of it *cough we haven't got any reviews yet cough* they would be appreciated (and they make us happy!).


	4. Unrequieted Love

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine. I have now run out of ideas for disclaimers :( The Story below is called Unrequited Love.**

**I loved her, in a way. But not as she wanted me to.**

**I could see it in her eyes. She was caring, at least as caring as she could be. And after all these years of service, I grew fond of her. How could I not? She was so willing to keep me at her side; I struggled, feeling trapped. It didn't stop annoying me how she felt, but as time went on, I fell into routine. **

**Then she set me free. She needed someone else, who loved her back, so I searched for the one I truly loved.**

**AN: Inkhanded Lady here! That's supposed to be Boq/Nessa or Fiyero/Glinda. It's up to readers' interpretation. Why don't you review and tell me who you thought it was?**

* * *

* * *


	5. To Fiyero

OK so maybe I cheated here the quote is not part of the word count but I didn't want to get rid of twelve of my beautiful words, I had to cut enough of them already - DeeplyShallow

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked these drabbles would be in the musical**

* * *

"_There's a ball that's being staged, announcing Glinda is engaged, to Fiyero..."_

With those words Boq shattered every heart in the room. Of course Nessa burst into tears, I rushed over to comfort her, but how much comfort can a big sister give when her heart is breaking at the same time?

Fiyero, the lion cub, the touch of our hands, the electricity – I was stupid to think it meant anything – he and Glinda were made for each other. I barely noticed when Nessa shrunk Boq's heart, was hardly paying attention when I turned him into a tinman.

There was only one thought in my head as I fled the room, 'Fiyero.'


	6. Worries

By Inkhandedlady, uploaded by DeeplyShallow because Inkhandedlady has claimed to have forgotten the password

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked (wow, she's creative today)**

* * *

Standing there, tears fell down my face as the whole sorrow of the situation fell upon me. I couldn't believe what I had just done; refused the wizard?  
No-one had ever refused the wizard; usually no-one wanted too. But I had; and at least I'd stuck true to myself, although as the situation dawned on me, I realised I may have lost everything because of it.  
One thing of certain; I had to get out of here, before he sent anyone after me. Oz knows what he'd do now I knew, and especially seeing as I wasn't working with him.


	7. Right and Wrong

**Drabble number 7 (wow we've been doing these for a week now!) - Another Fiyeraba, you can never have enough of those**

**Disclaimer: If Wicked was mine Fiyero wouldn't have died (that made me sad)**

* * *

This is all so wrong, I know it is, he's my best friend's fiancé for Oz's sake. These strong hands, pulling me through the woods, should be squeezing pale manicured hands – not my own rough green. The ear where his handsome lips whisper that he loves me should be framed by blonde curls – not straight black. That beautiful face should not be mine to look at, those deep blue eyes not mine to sink into forever…

Now his hands are circling my waist and his lips are pressed hard to my own. How can something so wrong feel so right?


	8. Not that Girl

Uploaded by deeplyshallow (because inkhandedlady has important revision to do, or she will fail at school.)

**Disclaimer: Fiyero and Elphaba and all that jazz? you guessed it. Not mine! :)**

* * *

Knowing that Fiyero was gone, taken from me by Elphaba, should make me angry, and jealous. But I didn't; I just felt sad, and tired.  
I could go, take him back; but somehow I doubted that I would. He would want to stay with her; it was her he had loved all along, and I was convenience, the easy way out; the girl with the wizard's favour.  
I guess I had just thought that for once, he'd like me back. We were supposed to be getting married; but how could I blame him for love.  
I was just so tired.


	9. Wicked in 100 Words

Following my twilight series in 100 words in my twilight drabbles I decided to do Wicked in 100 words. This was surprisingly hard as Wicked actually has a plot and while I often came up short on the word count in the twilight series I came up with nearly 150 words on my original version of this. So I resorted to taking out connectives and shortening all the Glinda is to Glinda's and so on. By DeeplyShallow

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, Wicked has more than 100 words

* * *

Green skinned Elphaba and her sister Nessarose go to Shiz University where Elphaba rooms with the blonde Glinda. They eventually become friends.

Elphaba believes in animal rights but the Wizard's oppressing them. Elphaba runs away to fight him. A few years later Nessa's in love with a munchkin called Boq but accidentally shrinks his heart so Elphaba turns him into a tinman. Glinda's engaged to Prince Fiyero. Fiyero and Elphaba fall in love and run away. The Wizard kills Nessa to capture Elphaba but Fiyero's captured instead. Elphaba turns Fiyero into a scarecrow. They fake Elphaba's death and run away.


	10. Feeling Blue

Avaric looked over at his best friend, his confidante, his pal. Fiyero was sulking, glum; unusual for his usually cheerful self. He sat there, doodling on a scrap of paper, pulled from his nearly empty exercise book. His t-shirt was pushed back far enough that the pale diamond tattoos on his skin were clearly visible.  
Fiyero felt like his heart was in disrepair. He had tried speaking to Elphaba; but she kept pushing him away. He wasn't entirely sure how much longer he could keep trying before he would give up. He didn't notice Avaric nearby.  
"Why so glum, chum?"

_By Inkhandedlady_


	11. Delusional

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" asked Fiyero, pulling Elphaba into a passionate kiss.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Yes; this morning, yesterday, the day before _and _the day before that. I told you, you were delusional," she added.

Fiyero sighed, "When will you admit you're beautiful?"

"About the same time you realise that you're delusional," she replied, giving him another kiss before he could respond, Fiyero willingly lost himself in the kiss and decided to let Elphaba win… for now.

Later, lying beside her, he murmured, "Love you, my beautiful Fae."

"Love you too, my delusional Yero."

_Another fluffy Fiyeraba by DeeplyShallow © _


	12. Family

They laughed and giggled, just like I had expected. I knew I wouldn't be accepted here; my green skin, my hardworking motivation. I wasn't like other girls.  
I knew I'd be the girl who wasn't invited to the parties, dismissed at sleepovers, left to hang out with her sister, the disabled one.  
My entire family was a laughing stock to the school; my father a workaholic, my mother dead, my sister a disabled kid, and me, the green girl of Shiz.  
Before Glinda and Fiyero, I had no acceptance? When I got them; I wondered; before, did I have family?

_By Inkhandedlady_


	13. Rumours

Of all of Oz it was the Gale Force who were the most superstitious of the Wicked Witch of the West's powers.

As Captain of the Guard Fiyero had heard all these rumours but they never failed to annoy him.

That night all the usual rumours had been used up ('She can shed her skin like a snake.' 'She has an extra eye that never sleeps'), as the soldiers got drunker the rumours got wilder.

"Anyone she touches turns green,"

"That's nothing, anyone she kisses dies instantly!"

Fiyero grinned, that was one rumour he wanted to put to the test.

_By DeeplyShallow who loves getting reviews and is not hinting anything at all…_


	14. Nessa

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, however much I love singing those catchy tunes!

Sitting in this chair, I felt trapped. Having to rely on everyone, for everything. My father, my sister, Madame Morrible; I was trapped by circumstance, stuck in a chair with useless legs.

I suppose it was my entrapment that made me trap others, like Boq. But still, when Elphaba set my legs free, she took away the one thing I had; she sacrificed it for my freedom.

Elphaba never understood; she may have had green skin, but she was independent. She may not have had our father's favour, but she grew stronger because of it. At least she was free.

By Inkhandedlady who managed to upload it all on her own today! YAY! :D


	15. Strong

I didn't understand it. I was Elphaba Thropp for Oz sake! Fiery, sarcastic, Elphaba Thropp who always stood for what she believed in. Elphaba Thropp who was avoided and called a freak behind her back, yet commanded a certain amount of respect from the students, who didn't want to be caught under her deathly glare.

Elphaba Thropp who had powers that, when trained, would be more powerful than any person's alive. Elphaba Thropp, who would one day work alongside the Wizard. Elphaba Thropp, who was strong.

So why was a touch from a brainless prince making me feel so weak?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I actually like this one, I have written a follow up to this from Fiyero's POV, and will upload it within the next few days.

Do you like it? I like reviews, (me? Hinting anything? Don't be stupid.)


	16. Exposure?

I stared down at my stomach; sighing for the hundredth time as Frex smiled over at me yet again. Frex was excited; our first child. He could barely believe it; I couldn't either. And I knew what really had taken place for this to happen?

I was excited, like Frex; but there was a downside to this, a lie that I could not contain. I felt it inside of me; my secret, threatening to escape; I could only wish this child took after my looks, not _his_.

I was glad Frex didn't know the truth; and hopefully, he never would.


	17. Thoughtless

**Companion to Strong**

I didn't understand it; I was Prince Fiyero Tiggular for Oz sake. Brainless, shallow, thoughtless, but stunningly handsome, Prince Fiyero. Prince Fiyero, who could win any girl's heart with a single smile. Prince Fiyero, practically a legend, always involved in some sort of scandal. Prince Fiyero, who must hold the world record for being kicked out of the most schools. Prince Fiyero, a killer on the dance floor. Prince Fiyero who, despite being brainless, knew the one thing most wouldn't admit; love isn't real.

So why was a touch from a freakish green girl, making my mask fall clean off?

* * *

By DeeplyShallow,

I don't like this one as much as strong, Fiyero's just too... shallow.


	18. Substitute

His eyes slid down over my body menacingly, as he took in my dark hair, my cold eyes, and my green skin. He smiled, his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace.

"Hey, artichoke." He laughed, coming closer, his mouth fervently pressing against mine. I let myself be lost in that moment, dreaming of another pressing his mouth against mine, who would smile dazzlingly, who would hold me in his arms… but no. I was getting distracted.

Dreaming of love, when all that was offered was repulsion. I pulled away, unable to stand it any longer, staring into Avaric's blank eyes.

_By Inkhandedlady_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked._


	19. Forgiveness

"Glinda, I'm so sorry…"

He expects me to forgive him? After all he has done to me? He lied to me when he said he loved me. He pretended he was happy with me, then ran off, with my best friend, at our engagement party, without even saying goodbye. I should have known, to be honest, no one risks their life to find a girl they were barely friends with at school.

The next time we met he pointed a gun at me. Yet now as he is dragged away, to be killed or tortured, I forgive him. For everything.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

This time the quote is included in the word count if you were wondering.


	20. Shoes

The lady smiles down at me, her face almost seeming alight as she's covered in white; in her hand she holds a stick that can only be described as a magic wand, and her face lights up as she tells me there's a way to escape, a way to get home.

"Just click your heels and think of home." I stare around at all the people that have helped; The Tin Man, the Scarecrow, even the Lion; and of course, Glinda the good witch.

"Thanks Glinda." I mutter, click my heels, and wish for home.

"There's no place like home…"

By Inkhandedlady.

AN: yeah, it's dorothy in this. I have a few with her in it, so you'll have to wait for deeplyshallows for any fiyeraba; but, if you prefer dorothy, I hope this is ok!


	21. Shattered

They both dreamed about what they wanted in their future. One dreamed of somewhere over the rainbow where skies were blue and dreams really did come true. The other dreamed of a future, which was unlimited, where everyone would love her for who she was.

Both, at one stage, believed their wish had come true, only to have it shattered when they least expected.

By the time they met each other, their dreams were long forgotten and they only wanted to get away. And although they were both good, each blamed the other for their shattered lives and broken dreams.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow,_ Inspired by the fact that Unlimited and Somewhere Over the Rainbow share the first 7 notes.

Ok I'll admit it, Inkhandedlady got me into writing Dorothy stuff too, there shouldn't be many of these - I do have Fiyerabas lined up, I just haven't typed them up, erm... or written them down to be honest, but I do have them lined up, honest. Next week should be much less stressful so I will have more time to write stuff as well.

I also wanted to say a special thank you to Xedwardismyromeox, our only regular reviewer on these drabbles, who has not only reviewed this but twilight in 100 words and Dancing Through Forks, I really do appreciate it. Also thank you to HC247 (who I never got round to sending a review reply) and mghd (who was an anonymous reviewer).

I am not thanking Inkhandedlady who has reviewed our own drabbles twice, once using our own penname (reviewing our own stories, I'll never live it down) and once with an anonymous review because she thought I was too gullible to notice it was her.

So anyway seeing as this is longer than the drabble I'll shut up now. Bye.


	22. Toto

Holding him tight to me, not wanting to let go, I stepped forward to stare into the eyes of the person I was most frightened of since I got her. They were my enemy in this world; as I had travelled to find another, and yet ended up here, facing them, with no one left to help me but the one I clung to now, so fiercely, not wanting to let go, as if he would somehow give me strength to get through this, and to get to where I thought of as home.

But he was just a dog.

By Inkhandedlady


	23. Home

Fiyero couldn't sleep. This was not unusual, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a good nights rest. Of course he was utterly exhausted, but every night he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Drearily, he got out of bed and retraced the steps he had walked so many times before, to his window, he had chosen the room because it looked out onto the Western Sky.

He stood there; only half awake, until he thought he saw a shadow crossing the moon. Could that be her, on her broomstick?

"Come home," he whispered, "Come home to me, Elphaba."

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	24. Happy Families

Melena holds the baby close to her, and smiles down into the smiling child's eyes. Frex stands at the shoulder of the exhausted woman, looking only at the child, not noticing Melena's frail body or her tired expression.

I watch from behind the corner. Frex has forbidden me to see my sister, and at only 3 years old I still understand. Looking down at my green skin, I stare back up at the girl in their arms, the baby with pale cream skin. The family stay there, smiling and being happy, while I hide in the dark.

Then she dies.

By Inkhandedlady (who should really be reviewing and deeplyshallow is lucky she managed to upload at all! HINT HINT) Sorry guys, just wanted to make a point. R&R, s'il vous plâit!


	25. Betrayal

The Wicked Witch of the West and the Wicked Prince of Winkie country, they deserve each other, but try as I might it doesn't make me feel any better – being betrayed by the people closest to you can do that – a night that was supposed to be my happiest gone horribly wrong.

The next day, Nessa is dead; the loss of another friend brings tears to my eyes. Then she is there, the one that hurt me most, coming to pay her last respects. I am still bitter, I lash out. What she returns is infinitely worse,

_"He doesn't love you and he never did, he loves me."_

I slap her.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Cheated again, the quote in the middle isn't in the word count, but trust me it's hard enough to fit this in 111 words.


	26. Morrible the Horrible

I sat there; bored. Nothing to do; besides listen to what the teacher was talking about. Something to do with Munckinland.

I glanced over at Glinda, and to my disbelief she was enthralled. I looked up curiously at the teacher, and sighed. Even I could tell why she was paying attention.

I looked over to the over side, at Elphaba. She seemed bored for once; I decided to make her laugh. I spotted Morrible nearby and spoke,

"Hey, look; it's Morrible the Horrible." She turned to me, looking offended for Morrible, but not before a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

By Inkhandedlady

Sorry, I didn't have time to upload yesterday, DeeplyShallow will upload another drabble today


	27. Whirl

It had been less than a day and already I had a beautiful girlfriend and was at a dance feeling Galinda whirl in my arms. Shiz was good; maybe I'd stay here for a few months.

Suddenly the room went quiet; I looked up to see the source of the distraction. She was a goddess, she had to be, green skin illuminated by the moonlight and ebony tresses framing her face.

"Please, don't… stare," I heard Galinda begging, somewhere in the distance.

"How can you help it?" I muttered in awe realising I hadn't yet felt the prettiest girl whirl.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I love Fiyerabas, can you tell?


	28. Blame

I hold him close to me, unable to believe he's finally mine. After all these years, he's so close to me, I can hold him without worrying, knowing he's here for me.

But still, a part of me is holding back. After all, he's more fragile than he used to be; and what if he leaves me, finds anyone else, like he did to Glinda, even a scarecrow, he's still more beautiful than I will ever be.

I know I'm to blame for Glinda being hurt so, but inside, a part of me wants to blame someone else. Blame Fiyero.

By Inkhandedlady.


	29. Yesterday

I can't believe it, everything has happened so fast; yesterday and today were both the best and worst days of my life.

Yesterday my foolish sister managed to shrink her love's heart, then blamed me when I fixed it best I could. Yesterday I agreed to join the Wizard only to have him betray me moments later. Yesterday I betrayed my best friend by running off with her fiancé, the love of my life.

Today my sister and lover lie dead.

Yesterday, lying in his arms, was the first time I felt wicked.

Today I am wicked through and through.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

**On a rather urgent note, Inkhandedlady has gone mad and deleted most of her stories on her account. Can you please join my cause and spam her until she uploads them again? Or I'll have to go into desperate measures….**


	30. Present

Glinda twirled around in her latest designer dress, laughing with the absurdity of the source.

"But how did you know to get this one Elphie? How?" Elphaba shrugged, trying to let nothing on about how she acquired the latest work of Glinda's favourite designer, Ozada.

Elphaba smiled to herself about the fact that Melena was the original inspiration for Ozada.

"And Glinda is mine," Elphaba muttered quietly to herself. She watched the pale skinned girl spin round, turning giddy with excitement.

"I'll wear it to tonight's birthday ball!" Elphaba sighed. Why couldn't she keep this beautiful sight all to herself?

By Inkhandedlady

AN: hint of gelphie for you all!


	31. Chapter 30dot5 Metalwork

"Elphaba, what are you up to?" Galinda asked, curiosity igniting as she saw Elphaba bent over her desk, strewn with wires and metal.

"Nothing, Galinda." Suddenly a thought struck Elphaba. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"I forgot my favourite shoes." As Galinda spotted her shoe peeping out of a cupboard, she noticed something that seemed wrong.

"Now, I'm no expert on that..." Galinda paused.

"No expert on what?" Elphaba asked, wondering where Fiyero was. Despite his lack of intelligence, he had a knack for getting rid of her roommate.

"Is that wiring _supposed_ to be on fire?"

By Inkhandedlady

AN: Felt like giving you another drabbles today. Aren't I generous?


	32. Bicker

"Having fun there artichoke?"

"Artichoke how original. Still I suppose I should congratulate you, it must be hard saying such a long word when you haven't got a brain."

I should tell them to stop but I can't.

I'm not as stupid as I look; I know why they bicker, even if they don't themselves. There is a reason why they enjoy each other's company so much even if they just use it to trade insults.

If I stopped them bickering then they may realise why they do, and I can't let them know. It would hurt me too much.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

We started these drabbles on the 12th April, it's now the 12th May, we've been doing these for a whole month!

Anyone want to give us a month anniversary review?


	33. Staring

No, I am definitely not staring at Elphaba, I've just happened to look her way several times recently.

He watched as her midnight locks rolled down her back, complementing her skin, head poised at the teacher, actually wanting to learn. Fiyero turned to his blank piece of paper to take notes – anything to distract him from her.

Alas, note taking was never his strong point, after a minute he was back to staring at the green girl.

She turned, Fiyero felt his face heat up, he'd been caught …

Wait, _he _didn't blush.

What was this girl doing to him?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_ (because no way was inkhandedlady going to beat me in her amount of drabbles)


	34. With the Wizard

I look over at the man that was striving for a better Oz, a better future. He smiles at me, holding out his hand, ready to offer me a better deal than Shiz had ever been, in a position of power that I could truly use.  
"It's a shame… about Elphaba." I sigh. The girl had been so promising, but now she was just a petty criminal. I suppose we'd have to rely on Glinda. The girl was shallow, but less likely to oppose.  
I thrust my hand into his, looking into the eyes of the wizard. My wonderful wizard.

* * *

_By Inkhandedlady_


	35. Keep the secret

Sometimes I like to come to the Emerald city, walk disguised along busy streets. Today, I fall, but luckily am helped to my feet, by an unknown stranger.

I stare at the man standing in front of me. His eyes blazing, he looks down at my face, frowning with sadness at me. Suddenly, he turns away and keeps his head down. I know he has recognized me; even disguised with my heavy hood, my face is unmistakeably unique.

But Boq walks away; from some reason, he has decided not to reveal me; the wicked witch of the west, not today.

By Inkhandedlady


	36. A Kind Lie

Today Elphaba and Glinda come back, I've missed them loads, well not my girlfriend so much. Still I'm ready, I'm standing on the platform with a bunch of her favourite flowers and I'm going to tell them the truth. It will hurt, but it's better that a lie. Right?

Finally, the train arrives but only one girl exits, not the one I want. She barely has time to thank me for Elphaba's poppies before bursting into tears.

Eventually she tells me everything. Afterwards, I pull her close and say I love her; after all, a kind lie can't hurt. Right?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Have said this on my twilight drabbles but I know some people don't read both, Inkhandedlady has reuploaded all her drabbles, great thankyous go to TheSquintiestSquint for her constant spamming of her, we managed to do it without going into desperate measures!


	37. Story

Although she'd never admit it, Elphaba sometimes read Galinda's romance stories. The moments of long kisses and sudden passion between the misfit and the handsome man were nice breaks, from the harsh reality of life, to a world so much better and more exciting than the one she was in.

She never read one again after her first night with Fiyero in the Great Gillikin Forest. That night of hurried of hurried kisses and long awaited passion, between the Wicked Witch of the West and the brave prince, was much more exciting than any romance story she had ever read.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Yes, I uploaded two again, couldn't let Inkhandedlady beat me could I?


	38. Blondes

The Wizard sighed as Elphaba left the room in what he thought was blind fury, and what she knew was doing what was right. Looking around the room, the only person that was left was Glinda.

The green girl's friend stood there, staring at the door which her friend had left through, wondering whether to follow her friend or stay here. She stared up at the wizard through tear-filled eyes, and the wizard realised he had a choice. To potentially give the girl what Elphaba refused?

Oh, what the hell. The wizard thought. I've always been a sucker for blondes.

By Inkhandedlady


	39. Dance

As Boq carried her in his arms, he tried not to think about the beautiful blonde girl across the floor who was being spun round in a fanciful manner by the new boy at school: Fiyero Tiggular. Boq stifled a groan as he saw Fiyero's smug smile directed to Glinda, his lovely Glinda.

He held Nessa in his arms, almost dragging the small woman around the dance floor. Looking down into her wistful eyes, at the girl who was shorter than him, the girl who accepted him for him. He decided to forget about Glinda, forget about Fiyero. Just Dance.

By Inkhandedlady


	40. Safety

Elphaba sank deep into misery, sobbing, as she realised what she had done. What on earth would happen to Fiyero? He would end up tortured, and she had no proof that the spell would work. What would it do to him anyway? What on earth was she trying to do to him? The spell could have gone completely wrong, or she could have said it wrong…

Oh god. She was _fretting_. She wasn't a fretful person. The spell was done now, no turning back. It could no longer be undone.

"All I wanted to do was to keep him safe."

By Inkhandedlady

AN: wow. three drabbles. wonder what tomorrows amount will be...


	41. Gluttony

So, I thought, what is the best way of getting back at Inkhandedlady for writing triple drabbles? Quadruple drabbles of course! Then I remebered I couldn't think of any. So like any normal person the obvious solution was to write seven and what better theme to write on than the seven deadly sins?

So here you go, the Seven 'Wicked' Sins,

**

* * *

Gluttony**

If anyone thought Galinda would let her boyfriend's birthday go unnoticed they were sorely mistaken. Galinda had resolved throw him a party he would never forget.

Boq and Avaric were distracting Fiyero while Galinda and the others prepared the Ozdust, and baked Fiyero a birthday cake.

When all was ready everyone rushed off to get Fiyero. Leaving only Nessa in the room. Nessa looked at the cake, it looked so good, she scooped off some of the icing, it tasted good too.

When the others returned the cake had disappeared, they spotted the cake crumbs on Nessa's lap. Nessa blushed.

* * *

I thought gluttony would be the hardest to write so I wrote it first, I don't think it turned out too bad.


	42. Greed

**Greed**

No one ever listened to me; I was fed up with it.

But I had a plan; everyone was bound to respect a man who had flown in a balloon.

Of course it all went wrong, a sudden gust of wind blew me off course and now I am travelling over lands I've never heard of.

When I eventually land hundreds of strange people gather around me. Only one has the courage to stand forward.

"Are you our saviour sir?"

He presents me with a crown made of gold. I feel my eyes flash, gold and power!

"Yes," I lie.


	43. Vanity

**Vanity**

I looked at myself in the mirror one final time before I was to be led to my carriage for my first day at Shiz.

First impressions were always very important so I had to look my best.

I gave myself a one over, golden hair with fashionable corkscrew curls, check. Beautiful sapphire eyes, that boys would kill to stare into, check.

Plush lips, with glowing red lipstick, fabulously long eyebrows with just a tint of blue mascara, check, of course. My blusher was applied to give my cheeks just that slight tint of rose.

I smiled. I was perfect.


	44. Wrath

**Wrath**

I look at the little girl struggling in Chistery's strong grip and smile to myself. Finally someone will pay for their misdeeds to me. That girl has been nothing but trouble since she arrived. I hear the Wizard has sent her here to kill me. Who'll be laughing when I kill her?

I catch a speck of red dangling from the girl's feet; she's still got my sister's shoes then has she? Well she won't for much longer. As soon as she arrives I'll take them off her. Then I'll make her suffer, for Nessa, for Fiyero, for my revenge.

* * *

Wrath means anger, as I'm sure all you smart people know.


	45. Envy

**Envy**

_She's your best friend; they deserve each other you have no right to interfere._

But however I try, I cannot stop thinking of him, longing for him, and I can't stop hating Galinda for having him.

That day with the lion cub, the electricity when our hands touched, I bet Galinda gets to feel that all the time. I send an icy glare in their direction then immediately regret it. What's gotten into me?

He turns her and she looks into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. She giggles and presses her lips to his. I feel my heart breaking.


	46. Sloth

**Sloth**

**7:30**

The alarm clock rung. Fiyero groaned and threw at the wall, there was a satisfying shatter of glass. The ringing stopped.

Fiyero snuggled back into his blankets. Why had he agreed to go on a breakfast date with Galinda at 8:00? He couldn't get out of his comfy bed this hour; surely 15 more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt…

**8:00**

"Fiyero dear are you ready?"

Was it already 8:00?

"10 minutes."

Fiyero thought about getting up. Was it necessary? He could get ready in 5 minutes…

**8:10**

"Right that's it."

The door swung open and his girlfriend marched in.

"Get up, lazybones!" She snatched his blanket.

"Galinda…"

* * *

The numbers don't count on the word count (that's not cheating, honest).


	47. Lust

**Lust**

Looking at her now he wondered what had possessed him to even notice Glinda. Under the moonlight her skin glowed and she looked like something out of a fairytale, she was so perfect, a goddess. He had given up so much to be with her but he knew he would have given anything to see her like this.

Unable to stay away any longer he closed the distance between them and kissed her too fiercely. She let him take her, she had lost all resistance.

Later, as he held her in his arms, he knew he must be in heaven.

* * *

There you go, I thought it was oddly fitting to have the 7 wicked sins drabbles to end with the word heaven (well kind of). And just because I uploaded seven drabbles today don't expect me to do that everyday :P I'm looking forward to see how Inkhandedlady gets me back tomorrow though!

Anyway this has been fun, I hope you enjoyed reading them.  
_DeeplyShallow_


	48. Wicked in her own way

I feel his breath breathing down my neck as he stands behind me, his eyes staring into the back of my head. I'm unsure what to do; I know I ought to pull away, to get beyond to cover of the forest. This is wrong; he's got a girlfriend, for Oz's sake.

Standing here, he spins me round, looking deep into my eyes, before locking his lips on mine. I know this is wrong, I'm betraying my best friend, but sometimes, it's not enough to have one guy.

Sometimes, I need more than just Fiyero. I need Boq as well.


	49. Aid

I barely know what I'm saying; the words are just rolling out my mouth. They are angry, scolding him, though he's done nothing wrong.

"Do you ever let anyone else speak?"

I mumble an apology. The unchecked words stop – for a second – then a revelation hits me.

"You could have just walked away back there,"

"So?"

He doesn't even realise, no one has ever supported me like this; father opposed my arguments, Nessa was too embarrassed to help, Galinda never truly understood me. But Fiyero, without even thinking, has come to my aid.

I don't even know how to react.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Yes we're back to one a day again (for now :p) I going to try (try being the main word) to work on a chapter fic in my separate account known only, at the moment, as project gmint, so far I only have the epilogue written.

Also thanks to LaurenneTiggular for reviewing I couldn't reply separately as the review was anonymous and anyway you deserve to be thanked, you guys who review are amazing (you too TheSquintiestSquint and XedwardismyromeoX) and all you others who just read these of course.

Ok I'll stop sucking up now shall I?


	50. Ozdust

He holds me tightly, not wanting to let go. I wrap my arms back around him, and smile, revelling in tonight, in an unlikely set of circumstances. I look up a his face, and he stares down at mine before looking up again; but then he grips tighter, holds me too tight.

I look behind me, in confusion, and to my despair, I see that she has arrived. Despite how I have grown to feel slightly fond of her, her arrival does not bring me joy.

I turn back around, looking in his eyes, but my dear Boq is distracted.

By Inkhandedlady


	51. First Impressions

Her thoughts were on the Animals and what had happened at Doctor Dillamond's lesson as she hurried to Morrible's seminar.

She was interrupted by a screeching of wheels and the carriage missed her by an inch.

Her mind was set in an instant and despite the driver's protest she barged into the carriage.

"Your driver nearly ran me over."

A boy about her age, who apparently had been sleeping, looked at her and blinked. His mouth twisted into an unpleasant sneer.

"Maybe he saw green and thought it meant go."

Furious Elphaba stormed off, bristling as she felt the boy's stare on her back. How rude he was! She was never talking to _him_ again.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Quotes from musical yet again not included in the word count - it took me ages to cut it down to that much.


	52. Results

Elphaba sat next to me, her hands curled into a fist, her eyes staring impatiently at the teacher? I wondered what she was so desperate about, so I decided to listen to the teacher for once, instead of staring at the two women on either side of me.

"And now we have your exam results!" spoke the teacher brightly. Oh, so that was what Elphaba was so worried. We got the sheets handed out. I peeked a look at Elphaba's mark. B. It was probably better than my mark.

This was an A. Except it had Elphaba's name on it.

By Inkhandedlady. AN: slightly less confusing because I'm lazy. xxx


	53. Happy

I barge into my hotel room and collapse on my bed, the reality of what's happened only just sinking in.

Everything has happened so fast that it seems surreal. Tears flood my eyes – smearing my makeup – but I find I don't even care. The image of my best friend, now a known fugitive, riding above the emerald city is etched on my mind.

I think about the fierce longing I had to join her and my protocol that forced me to stay. I'm not sure I have made the right decision.

I hope she is happy now. I'm certainly not.

* * *

By DeeplyShallow

I have uploaded a new oneshot – Darkness – on my separate account if anyone is interested in reading it I'd be very grateful (not that I'm hinting anything…).


	54. Forgotten Now

I always admired him from a distance, but I knew he was off limits. At first he and Glinda… then Elphaba fell for him. If he had even my cold, icy sister under his spell, how could he not captivate me?

As he holds me in his arms, he wishes to forget the two women who broke his heart. I sigh, thinking of the one who broke mine. But no need to think for Boq; I leave my memories behind, and try to only think of now, live in the present, be as thoughtless as the man with me. Fiyero.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: I was going to upload another drabble (Elphaba and her animal rights) and then remembered my specially prepared Firyessa! Hope you enjoy!


	55. Second

I was always first with papa; yet when I went to Shiz for the first time it was Elphaba with the best friend, not me. I reacted by sticking closer to Boq, but in truth I knew I was second to Glinda. Even my own sister left me; I was second to her cause.

When papa died I stopped being first with anyone.

Then Elphaba came back, seeking help but also granting me my dearest wish. Maybe I finally had someone who would look after me…

"Glinda is engaged to Fiyero…"

I saw the change instantly, I was second again.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I didn't cheat with the quotes and the word count! Aren't you proud of me?


	56. Helpless

Dr Dillamond has told me something terrible. The animals... if what Dillamond has said is true, they are in danger.  
Now Dr Dillamond has gone. He was my favourite teacher; a well teaching goat; he never did anything bad; he was just trying to help the other animals. But who took him? I can't believe it's the Wizard; he would never do something like this, would he?  
There's a lion cub caged up in class today. I can't let this go on any longer. I have to do something. I have to help the animals. But no-one will help me.

* * *

_By Inkhandedlady_


	57. The Sixth School

Marillot Tiggular scowled at his smirking son.

"That was your fifth school, Fiyero! How did you get expelled from this one?"

The prince's grin only widened, "I'm sure you already know father, that letter was rather long..."

"Tell me."

Fiyero shrugged, "mucked up on a few tests."

"A few tests? You didn't get a single mark!"

I thought that was rather impressive actually, seeing as I didn't go to any of them…"

The king sighed and looked at the diminishing list of schools, "I'm sending you off to Shiz University tomorrow."

Fiyero snickered, Shiz, he'd be out in a month.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Because Pre-Shiz Fiyero's just fun.


	58. Help

I pull my arm away from Boq as he tries to console me. On a rare visit from Munckinland, he had come to see the now famous Galinda the Good. He tells me he was Nessa's friend he understands; that he'll be here for me if I want him.

I don't want him nearby; it's hard to let anyone in, and I don't see how he can possibly understand. How can anyone understand, when I have lost everything. Except Boq, of course. I turn around, and I am seeing him, really seeing him.

He wants to help; I'll let him.

By Inkhandedlady


	59. Tomorrow

The halls of Shiz are silent as the whole school sleeps.

There is Doctor Dillamond, oblivious to the words written on his board mere hours later. In their room Galinda and Elphaba's expressions show contempt for the other even as they sleep.

Nessa dreams of a munchkin who has not spoken to her, he dreams of Galinda whose words tomorrow will put him through years of pain.

Twenty miles away Fiyero rests before he reaches his final destination. Tomorrow he'll meet his soul mate.

Tomorrow will change everything, but today everyone is blissfully unaware of what that day will bring.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Inspired by the fact that so much happens in one day. Did you know that although Wicked spans over about three years we are only shown seven days?


	60. Squint

Elphaba sat on one side of the sofa in the room, uncharacteristically watching the television screen intently.

Galinda sat down next to her, quickly smiling at the unfolding plot. "Which one do you like Elphie? My favourite is Booth; he's like Fiyero sometimes." She smiled over at me.

"Oh, Zach's awesome." She muttered, absorbed in the screen.

Sitting at a desk trying to book a restaurant for the group to hang out at, I sighed. I listened to the TV, trying to get ideas which could help me win over Elphaba.

Maybe I should become a squint, I thought hopefully.

By Inkhandedlady. AN: Was harder than I thought. Squint, your name is complicated for wicked fics!


	61. Hat

Wrapping paper lies around me as rip open present after present from the pile. I smile happily, this is the best birthday ever; I have so many new necklaces and dresses! I pick up my granny's present, it's small but it's soft, it looks promising…

"What in Oz?" it is the most hidiodeous hat I have ever seen, black and pointed; I quickly tuck it out of sight.

Little do I know years later I will clutch that hat tightly to my chest; it will be the only thing that keeps me sane, in a world without my best friend.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	62. Before Oz

Oscar stared around him; everything around him was pointless. He wanted to leave, to seek new lands, to find a better world where he wouldn't be a little fish in a big ocean. He'd be better, take charge, and become special for once.

He set up the balloon quickly, loaded it with supplies and headed off, to escape to somewhere else, to make a new life for himself. He just couldn't stay here any longer, in this life.

He didn't know what he was expecting as he flew over strange colourful bright lands; certainly not the awaiting world of Oz.

By Inkhandedlady


	63. Rain

Fiyero scowled at the grey clouds as the rain ruined their picnic.

"How annoyifying! Come on let's go somewhere sheltered," Galinda squealed, scampering under the nearest tree. Fiyero jumped up; Elphaba however, rolled her eyes.

"A little rain never hurt anyone."

"Yes," blurted Fiyero, "but it's wet!"

Elphaba laughed, "is Mr Dancing-Through-Life afraid of rain?"

With a regretful glance at his dry girlfriend, Fiyero followed Elphaba, into the downpour; he watched her spin, the rain soaking her silky hair…

***

"I hear her soul is so unclean pure water can melt her…"

"What!" Fiyero spluttered at the ridiculous remark, the image of the green girl dancing in the rain still lingered in his memory.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Not my favourite, you have no idea how much I had to cut. Need I say the quotes are not included in the word count?


	64. Subtle

He stood there, eyes burning in the **summe**r sun, squinting at the sky. He looked over at his latest **fan**, running towards him, her arms waving. Elphaba was sitting, reading a work of **fiction**, and he looked at her, a private **exchange**, before Galinda arrived nearby.

"Hey! I have a **challenge** for you!" She taunted, breathlessly.

"Well, go on, what is it?" he spoke quietly, kissing her impatiently.

"Hey! Don't let Morrible see!" She protested, before kissing him back, and pulling him in the direction of her room.

"Oh yeah, that's _really _subtle." He murmured, not caring if anyone saw.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: Read the top three lines carefully, and see if any words stick out. :P


	65. Straw

The pain has gone. I cannot feel it; but I can't feel much at all. Am I dead? I focus on opening my eyes. I am still in the cornfield– not dead then – yet.

I look down to see the state of myself and jump, well as much as one can when they are attached to a wooden pole, which I realise I am. I am made of straw – Elphaba must have done this.

Elphaba! I must get to her! But my legs are still dangling above the ground.

A girl skips along the path, maybe she can help…

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I know, hardly my best_, _but it's so hard to fit this all into 100 words.


	66. Statistics

Elphaba stared up at the board, her mind for once on other things, unable to take in any of the equations.

She thought about statistics; they could tell you how likely it was going to rain, how many people would apply for Shiz, whether people would choose chocolate or crisp. It could calculate and guess using probability; except for friends.

They came out of the blue, no warning; no probability could have told Elphaba about them; but there they were certain factors in her life; Fiyero and Galinda.

The one thing Elphaba could not rely on statistics for was love.

By Inkhandedlady


	67. Heartless

My new heart doesn't seem to be working; I do not feel sorrow as the girl departs. Beside me Glinda stands, she is as beautiful as ever, but I cannot feel anything for her, except anger, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this state.

Surely I am the one who has suffered the most from the three witches. The Witch of the East enslaved me, the Witch of the West turned me into tin. But Glinda hurt me the most; I can see that now I am free, maybe being heartless is not such a bad thing.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Because I don't think I've done a single drabble from Boq's POV


	68. Oranges

She snuck downstairs to the kitchen, her black hair flowing behind her as she ran fast. She wasn't there for her own benefit; her small appetite already curbed. Galinda had requested some oranges and only the ones imported from Quadling Country would do.

Elphaba didn't hear him come in, or see him watch her grab oranges and stuff them in her pockets. She turned round as he spoke.

"A thief now, are we?" He muttered, his eyebrows raised; flustered, she tried to explain, but words escaped her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He laughed, a grin settling on his mouth.

By Inkhandedlady


	69. Daughter

_The Wicked Witch of the West unleashes new terror on Oz_

Frex threw down the newspaper. He should have drowned the girl when he had had the chance. He was too softhearted for his own good – that was the problem – and now he was paying for it. Everyday his daughter was ruining his reputation more, soon Munchkinland would be the laughing stock of the rest of Oz, or even worse he would be arrested for fathering the beast.

When he caught the illness that winter, he didn't bother to fight it, he let it take him. It was his punishment.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Yes Squint you got your double drabbles today, I hope you're happy now :p

We will try and keep uploading but seeing as we've both been effectively banned from our computers this may become tricky...

***

Oh and to make a change from shameless self advertising, it will make me** very** happy if you check out my friend Bang You're Dead's first uploaded original fiction at:

fictionpress

.com/s/2681843/1/A_LifeTime_Or_a_Little_Longer


	70. Lost Things

She should never have left him.

In the grand scheme of things it would have been better if she hadn't left him, if she'd ignored the vision of the house. There was nothing she could do; and then she ended up with both of them dead. Even the person she knew and trusted in the world was not really there for her.

She stared around her, at the world that had become empty and bleak. The only thing that she could think of was the shoes she never got to own, the ones that fitted both her and Nessa's feet.

By Inkhandedlady


	71. A Fairytale Plot

When I was little Momsie always used to tell me fairy stories. She would tell me how the handsome Prince would rescue the beautiful girl from a tall dark tower and the dragon. Then they would marry and live happily ever after.

But real life is never a fairy story. There was no tall dark tower; only Shiz and the lines between good and evil were not so well defined.

There was a handsome prince though and I was beautiful, and fell in love with him immediately.

It was a shame he ran off, with my best friend, the dragon.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Something amazing has just happened, no my exams have not just been called off and I have been given 100% for doing nothing (although my fingers are still crossed) but the next best thing, after moaning on the last drabble I published (the Harry Potter one) that I had never once got any of these to 100 words on my first try, I managed it with this one!!!

And it only took me 73 tries!


	72. Poem To Wickedness

Ok, a poem, no idea why I decided to write this, I am hardly a good poet and haven't written one in years, but my brain wouldn't shut up until I wrote this, so I hope it's ok. :)

* * *

**Poem to Wickedness**

_No one mourns the Wicked_

So why are there some that still cry?

_No one cries they won't return_

Buts there's tears in the Good Witch's eyes

_No one lays a lily on their grave_

But don't say there aren't ones who will try

_The good man scorns the Wicked_

Yet the Wizard looks sad as he flies

_Through their lives our children learn_

That it is always wrong to defy?

_What we miss when we misbehave_

Though did she really deserve to die?

_No one mourns the Wicked_

'Cept the Scarecrow, who sees through the lies.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Cheated on the word count – the title's included, but I was so impressed that I managed to get this to 97 words even when I was focusing on the rhythm I decided I didn't want to ruin it by editing.

Q: Where is Inkhandedlady?

A: No idea, she was emailing me to tell me to come online yesterday but didn't upload anything, and I haven't had any contact with her today.


	73. Witch

Glinda didn't often look in the mirror any more. The sight she saw was blurred from heavy exhausting days and sleepless nights, as she fretted over the uncontrollable loss she felt without her two favourite people in the world.

She practised magic constantly searching for a spell that would, could make her happy. But it never worked. Her body became twisted with malnutrition, and her skin paled from never going outside, unable to face the masses that had become unruly and rioting. Destroying the witch hadn't solved their problems.

Glinda looked bleakly in the mirror; she was the witch now.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: Internet failure +Revision= No Ink or Drabbles. (Sorry!)


	74. Fiyero's Love Poem

**AN: Fiyero's (My) attempt at a love poem!**

Elphaba, your hair is dark like the night without a moon,

Your skin is green, just like the grass outside,

Or leaves on the tree beside my classroom,

Or like those eyes that light up fired,

But one thing's for sure;

Once you're in, watching that green skin, you'll only want more.

Galinda just cannot compare,

With her limp, flimsy golden hair,

It may shine like the sun,

But the sun hurts my eyes, and I prefer the dark,

Just like the shade that your figure presents,

As you, Elphaba, stand over my desk,

And tell me:

"Here's the homework."

By Inkhandedlady


	75. Defiance

The Witch glared at the little girl who, despite cowering in the corner, would not give her what she wanted most. Infuriating The Witch more, if that were possible.

As much as she hated to admit it, the girl reminded her very much of herself – her younger self; Elphaba had defied the Wizard despite the consequences, like this retched farm girl was now defying her. Defying her of the one thing she had left in her miserable life.

She had lost so much: her sister, her lover and her best friend - her only friend, didn't she deserve those shoes?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Am happy now! We finally have more reviews than chapters! Let's see if we can keep it this way (yes I know I suck at subtle hinting). :D


	76. Choices

He had made many big choices that changed his life: to give up his seemingly perfect life, with his flashy job and beautiful fiancé, to run off with the witch of the west. To follow Elphaba despite what she told him and risk his life, and human self, to save her. To help the girl, who just wanted to get home, despite having to play on two sides. To leave Oz with his 'dead' lover.

But sometimes even the smallest of choices can also change our lives completely in ways we cannot imagine:

Like choosing to save a lion cub.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Ink said she would catch up on her drabbles today, but to be honest I wouldn't bet on it, well we'll see (to be fair we do have a 2 ½ hour exam tomorrow).


	77. Past

It lay there on the bed, discarded and left to collect dust. Elphaba watched it intently as she stood in her old bedroom; it was deadly silent. Her father, mother and sister were dead, the servants had left. No wonder it was so quiet.

Except Fiyero was standing outside dutifully, wondering why they were visiting her old home. She didn't really understand herself, except that there was something she wanted, something she had left behind.

A silly toy from the past, that's all it was. She turned away, climbing out the window, but not before stuffing the toy in her pocket.

By Inkhandedlady


	78. Death Twice Over

Elphaba smiled evilly as Glinda lay there in the corner, cowering fearfully at the green skinned women who now held a knife to her throat, her eyes burning through Glinda's forcefully.

Glinda lay there, pleading for her life; she wished she had never met the wizard over and over again.

"But why do you choose to torment me?" asked Glinda, half mad with fear.

"You killed my sister and my lover. For that, you pay the price of both their lives." Glinda didn't even want to know what that meant, but she was sure she was going to find out.

By Inkhandedlady


	79. Changed

Here I am, Glinda the Good, ruler of Oz. I am now so different from Galinda, the girl I was at Shiz. Galinda was pretty, queen of popular, with her princely boyfriend and green best friend, The girl I was then would have done anything to be where I am now.

So much has changed since then; my boyfriend ran off with my best friend, they are now both dead because of me. In this darkened world popularity does not seem so important anymore, and I would give anything to go back to the naive young girl I once was.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Wow we finally managed to catch up on these so you got three today!


	80. Different Eyes

**Companion to First Impressions**

They are the words she dreamt he'd say yet they still shock her when she hears them for real. These words are instantly followed by a hand grasping hers and an adrenaline rush as they flee the Emerald City.

She has hidden in the forest many times before but without him she has never realised how beautiful it is.

Strong arms pull her towards him, pulses race, lips touch, hearts melt, resistance is lost, danger's forgotten – she has never felt so safe before – brown eyes greedily memorise his handsome face.

She is never letting him out of her sight again.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I've had this one for ages, I didn't upload it because it was similar to darkness (on my separate account) if that gives you a timescale


	81. Spotlight

Galinda stared up into the eyes of her prince as she waltzed around the Ozdust Ballroom, her eyes shining with glee as his locked intently on hers. Suddenly a slower dance came on, and she and Fiyero found themselves in the centre, smiling as light rained down on them, putting both of them firmly in the spotlight where they believed they belonged.

Galinda laughed with glee as she swirled in the arms of her prince charming.

Who would have thought that one night, with so many stories, and so many possibilities, would eventually lead to an ending no-one could foresee.

By Inkhandedlady


	82. Shadows

Unbeknownst to the happy couple in the centre of the Ozdust, a face green and envious watched from the sidelines, her dark eyes staring longingly at the dancing and laughing people.

She didn't understand how Fiyero could so easily win the hearts of all these people and so easily persuade them. After all, his morals unbelievable; he certainly stood out amongst everyone else. She scowled, a usual expression on her face these days, as she watched him dance through life.

As scared as Elphaba was of attention, she wished fervently that for once she could get out of the shadows.

By Inkhandedlady


	83. Castle

Fiyero scowled darkly at Kiamo Ko; it was a witch's castle, not a place for the young and handsome Prince to be sent by his parents to get rid of him until he could be shipped off to boarding school.

Well if he just inconvenienced them, he resolved, he would give it his best effort; he would make sure he was chucked out of school by Lurlinemas.

But for now he was stuck in this dusty dump. A ring on the floor caught his eye; he pulled it, it released a trapdoor. Fiyero grinned; maybe it wasn't so bad here…

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Trapdoors in castles always do come in useful…

I love pre-Shiz abandoned Fiyero, come to think of it I love Fiyero full stop, but still he's adorable (actually that's probably not the right word,) pre-Shiz.

Project gmint (yes there is a reason I've mentioned this right after talking about pre-Shiz Fiyero) is still coming up, if I can ever write something other than the epilogue, but I really should write the next chapter of Dancing Through Forks and my summer challenge fic first…

Inkhandedlady has caught up on her drabbles today, if you haven't already seen, personally they have to be one of my favourites.

Am happy, we managed to get over 100 reviews on twilight in 100 words! Can we manage it here as well? Because subtle hinting is for losers :p


	84. Bad Day

Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse.

My sister has become a maniacal tyrant, forcing me to turn my classmate into tin. My teacher and idol has been reduced to bleating. The man I love is engaged to my best friend and is pointing a gun at me.

I've nothing left in this world.

Now he's ordering his men to kill me… with water?

As soon as they leave the room the gun is refocused on the Wizard. Fiyero looks at me, eyes soft; they make me melt much more than water could.

Maybe today isn't so bad…

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Sorry for the long wait, I should be quicker now my exams are over (yayness), although the impossible quiz two is very addictive... Ink should be quicker too, if she'd actually come online...

Edited to change idle to idol after getting three reviews correcting me, I'm awful at spelling, honestly you were lucky I didn't spell it ideal.


	85. Chicken

"Miss Elphaba, why do you insist on being vegetarian? You miss out on some great foods." I looked up from my vegetable salad and stared at Fiyero who was shovelling down his food disgustingly.

"Because, Mister Fiyero, I've heard that some local farms are now not even bothering to figure out the difference between Chickens and chickens. I don't want some poor Animal ending up in my sandwich or soup." He almost seemed convinced; for a second.

"Tastes just like an ordinary chicken to me." He muttered; I turned back to my food. I guess some people will never change.

* * *

_By Inkhandedlady_


	86. Vampire

Galinda stared out the window every night. At least, she had been doing so for the past two weeks. It annoyed me; especially when she kept the light on, meaning I was kept awake to watch her stare out, looking for something.

"Why exactly are you staring out the window, Miss Galinda?" I asked for the 15th time.

Unlike the other 14 times, she replied differently.

"Waiting for a vampire. My psychic said one would visit and grant my wish."

"Your psychic sounds like she needs a psychiatrist." I turned round.

"Come on Edward…" Galinda muttered loudly behind me.

* * *

_By Inkhandedlady_


	87. Insight into Avaric's Mind

Avaric walked along with Boq to class. He wasn't sure why he was walking with Boq; the munchkin had no social status to speak off, and hung round mainly with the disabled girl, Nessarose.

However the Prince had taken a shine to the short kid, so Avaric supposed it was kind of his duty to hang round with the guy; no matter how obsessed with Galinda he was.

Hey, wait a minute? Wasn't Boq going out with Nessa? That's a break of code. Avaric sighed. He felt sorry for the girl in the middle of it all; the green kid.

* * *

_By Inkhandedlady_


	88. Ambition

I watch in shock and amazement as the wheelchair is tugged out of my hand and the governor of Munchkinland's daughter is thrust back into the arms of her sister. In all my years I've never seen anything like it.

She looks down in shame, and apologises, as if she expects me to tell her off. Tell her off? Doesn't she know how long I have waited for a gift like hers to appear?

I tell her I will write to the Wizard at once, in months she could be working alongside him.

In months I can finally control Oz.

* * *

By DeeplyShallow

Yes these drabbles are coming in fours at the moment, hopefully it will get a bit more smooth now the exams are over.


	89. Too Much

They say I am wicked, that I care about no one; there is nothing further from the truth. If I were wicked and uncaring I would not be in this mess.

If I were wicked I would be working alongside the Wizard campaigning against the Animals, I would be loved by everyone.

If had not cared for Nessa she would still be alive. If I had not loved Fiyero he would not be dead.

I see no alternative there is only one way to succeed in this dark world, I must be wicked; no good deed will I do again.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I lost my Wicked script only to find later it was in plain sight. Also to anyone who reads our Harry Potter drabbles I found Prisoner of Azkaban... on my bookshelf.


	90. Wasted

He ran backwards, tail between legs, as the green monster entered.

Mustering up his nonexistent courage he stammered, "R-r-release Dorothy, it's m-m-mean…"

He trailed off at the look on the Witch's face, "why would a coward like you help that thief anyway?"

Suddenly defensive he declared, "S-s-she was the only one t-to show kindness to me since I was little, and was saved from a cage."

"So it _is_ you!" for a second he swore he saw a trace of a smile on her face instantly replaced by a sullen expression, "another good deed wasted," she muttered, slamming the door.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Now that took ages to cut, still quite proud of the result especially as this used to be about 150 words. Still as anyone who has written drabbles like these knows you have to be cruel and stingy with your words.

Four more reviews to go, for more reviews from amazing people, four more reviews and then it's 100, four reviews to go, (yes that is my subtle hint of the day).


	91. Flying Free

She smiled as the birds happily ate out of her hand, only the animals failed to see the difference between her and the other children and appreciated her for whom she was.

"Elphaba! The little girl sighed as the birds flew away at the sound of her father's booming voice.

"Haven't I told you not to do that? I will not have you wasting food on those pests! Anyway, your sister needs your help."

Elphaba dutifully followed her father inside with a last sorrowful glance at the birds now high in the sky.

_Someday,_ she vowed, _I'll fly free too_.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	92. Pillow

Elphaba threw a pillow at Fiyero. Though it was supposed to be good-natured, he fell to the floor; and did not get up.

"Fiyero," she laughed. "Come on, get up!" She smiled, laughing at him; but when he did not get up, she grew worried and hurried to the end of the bed, looking over at the floor where Fiyero had been standing.

"Fiyero." She muttered, breaking into sobs. "Are you ok?"

"Ouch," he moaned, clutching at his head. "That hurt."

"You had me worried!" She yelled annoyed, before falling off the bed on him and proceeding to kiss him.

By Inkhandedlady


	93. A sudden change in scenery

Dorothy screamed in sheer terror as the house shook terribly; she grabbed fiercely onto Toto, her dearest friend, and she hoped that her life wasn't over, that she would survive whatever was going on around them.

At least the house was sturdy, her uncle had told her this herself, right after he built it. She had believed him then, and now, 5 years later, she still did.

After the horrendous shaking about the house had stopped, Dorothy gingerly attempted to step outside. The world was a very different place; it seemed as if the house had moved, not the earth.

By Inkhandedlady


	94. A beautiful beginning

Galinda smiled blandly at the shop assistant, knowing full well she would not be able to help Galinda fully. She asked to see the manager, and while she was waiting patiently, a shy, sunglass wearing green girl slunk out of the corner and stood next to her, impatient.

"Is this really necessarily?" muttered Elphaba next to her. "Getting the shop manager for one dress?"

"I want the perfect dress for my perfect day. And nothing will stop me." Muttered Galinda dreamily, staring up at the sign high on the shop wall.

Bride to be; the shop with every wedding dress.

By Inkhandedlady


	95. an unexpected ending

Everything was awesome, majestic, and brilliant. Galinda could not think of enough words to describe what she was feeling as she walked down the aisle, her father guiding her, as she stared towards her future, her prince.

She wore a beautiful dress with saffron coloured embroidery, and he hair and makeup was flawless. She couldn't have wished for anything to be better, though she felt like something was missing…

"Galinda? Galinda?" Elphaba laughed kindly, a rarity, as Galinda opened her eyes suddenly. She blinked, looking around, waking from her reverie; she must have fallen asleep in the mid afternoon sun.

By Inkhandedlady


	96. Argument

"If I ever catch you doing that again you're sleeping on the couch for a week – no a month."

"But Fae, it's a life skill."

"I never learnt it."

"Yeah and look who you ended up with."

"You learnt it and you managed to end up with someone who isn't even the right colour."

"And incredibly beautiful."

"Beautifully tragic more like, and Yero he's eleven."

"When I was eleven I…"

"And you'd also been chucked out of two schools, hardly a good role model."

"Fae…"

"No, I don't care what you say, you are not giving our son flirting lessons."

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

WE GOT 100 REVIEWS!!!!!

I was going to thank everyone this chapter but it's 10:20 and I'm tired, next chapter ok?


	97. Oz

I clasp his cloth hand tightly as I look at Oz for the final time; I have never left its borders before.

Oz, the home of all my memories; my unhappy childhood in Munchkinland, Shiz, where for the first time I had friends, the Emerald City with its bright splendour hiding its dark sole, the deserted places seen only by the witch, the Great Gillikin Forest where Fiyero and I spent our only night, Kiamo Ko, where I died.

We cannot return, we are no longer wanted, but wherever we go Oz will always have a place in my heart.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

OK, Ink has wanted to take a break from these for a while, so this is why we haven't been uploading recently, but I was really bored (and I missed seeing this on the first page of the Wicked section) so I thought I may as well upload this drabble I wrote the other day. We **will** continue, just perhaps at a slower rate, now I really must stop procrastinating and get on with dancing through forks (as I've been telling myself for weeks).


	98. Pineapple

Staring apprehensively at the yellow coloured juicy food in front of me, I tentatively picked up a piece and started to chew it in my mouth, unsure if I should quickly swallow it or not.

I was rewarded with a burst of exotic flavours. I smiled, and asked the waiter for more before I took a plate over to Galinda, presenting it to her, hoping she'd like it.

She looked down at the food turning her nose up at it. I thrust it further towards her, but she muttered that I should leave.

"Honestly Biq, you think I like pineapple?"

By Inkhandedlady


	99. Enslaved

Another one of these today because I feel like it and because last time I uploaded despite the fact I hadn't for ages when I checked the next day I had three reviews *sob* and I remember I time when we never got any. So this is my way of saying I love you guys.

* * *

All of my life I looked after her, forever told that it was my fault that she was crippled, forever told that it was the least I could do to serve her.

As I grew I saw her for what she was, a spoiled brat. I left her to fight a worthier cause.

But I had to come back to her and managed to give her what she wanted, but that was never enough, she blamed me for her mistakes, finally I broke free of her

But she still haunted me; even her death ruined my one chance of happiness.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I'll leave Inkto do the 100th drabble when she comes back from Hawaii (don't worry we'll go past 100 though)


	100. Just For This Moment

Elphaba lay there in Fiyero's arms. Smiling up at the night sky, she felt that there was no-where else she would rather be, no-one else she would rather be with. The feeling growing inside her was better than the accomplishment and hope she felt when saving an Animal.  
She knew in the morning they'd be running. Then they'd have to hide and save Animals, and she'd have a weakness; Fiyero, but she would no longer be alone. In the morning, time would start again; but right now, in the silent peace the forest offered, it was just her and Fiyero. Just For this moment.

* * *

_By Inkhandedlady_

*step to the left, step to the right, do the 100th 100 word drabble dance all right!*

Thanks to Dee, my pare- you guys! To *special mentions*TheSquintestSquint, XedwardismyromeoX, Shealtiel, TheGirlDefingGravity, Laurenne Tiggular,witch-of-the-west9482, MJ, crazybeagle, MorsDelecti, All's Fair, James Birdsong, rubyqueen808,HC247,mghd, you all get a Fiyero (as soon as my fictional/characters/come/alive machine actually starts to work!)To those who haven't reviewed, review now, or in the future :P.


	101. Boq's Mistake

Boq looked at the beautiful girl in front of her, with her plum coloured lips and rosy cheeks, and pale face, framed by a wave of long blond hair. He could not longer hold in his emotion, and leaned forward, eyes closed to kiss her. There was a flutter of movement, and he held her arms leaning in. The felt more angular than expected and he pulled away.

"Oh, Boq." He heard, followed by a chuckle; though not light and airy, but rather low and dark. He opened his eyes to a face full of green. "I'm not that girl."

By Inkhandedlady

(couldn't resist doing another one!)


	102. No Place Like It

Had she ever had one before? Maybe once, long before Shiz, when her mother was still alive – when someone still wanted her.

Perhaps you could say she found one at Shiz, where she truly had friends for the first time, but she had left too quickly to really settle in there.

Certainly as the Wicked Witch of the West she had found nowhere even close to one.

Yet in the outskirts of Oz, presumed dead, with only a scarecrow for company, she finally found what she had always wanted. A home.

Maybe that farm girl was right about one thing.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Yeah, I know it's not my best, but I need something to distract me from the fact it's results day tomorrow and doing my history essay :p


	103. History

She was sure she had never seen Elphie so excited. She raced into the room, hand clasped tight around the letter, all but screaming,

"Galinda! The Wizard wants to see me! I'm off to see the Wizard in two weeks."

"Oooooh, how excitifying!" Squealed Galinda, "Before you know it you will be the Wizard's grand vizier, and I will be your beautiful assistant! History will remember us forever!"

She was wrong. Thousands of years later, legends were still told about the Wicked Witch of the West and the Good Witch of the North, but Galinda and Elphaba were long forgotten.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Just felt like depressing everyone today, don't take it personally. :p


	104. Memories

"Galinda, you don't seriously expect me to talk to him? He's the most arrogant, self-centred jerk I have ever met. If he didn't always hang round with you I wouldn't go near him."

"Galinda I can't get on with her. She snaps at my every word, and she's _green, _even being in the same room as her ruins my image."

Glinda shook her head to shift the memories out of her mind and brought herself back to the remnants of her engagement party. A single tear escaped her eye, what wouldn't she give to go back to what had been?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

OK, so maybe I've had this written for like a month and haven't got round to uploading it - actually I've got quite a few unuploaded drabbles - but I'm lazy ok? Anyone who has seen the halt on Dancing Through Forks should know that. Although Ink's got some written too and I'm not sure when she's getting round to uploading them but I assure you - they're weird - in a good way - well the way her drabbles normally are.


	105. No Comment

Fiyero wrapped his arms around me, smiling deeply (if it was even possible; but then again, anything seemed possible right now), and hugged me. The shoulder of the baggy sweater slipped down, revealing my shoulder, and I hastened to pull it up, but the ink caught Fiyero's eye, and he yanked the sleeve down again.

"Boq?!?" He read, staring at me in disbelief. "I would have guessed for Nessa, even Glinda perhaps, but why do YOU have Boq's name on your arm?" He laughed bitterly, unable to believe it. "What do you have to say, Elphaba?" He asked.

"No comment."

By Inkhandedlady


	106. More Tattoos

"So, Yero," I murmured as he returned to the appartment. "Have you got any tattoos? Besides the obvious." I asked, waving my hand to gesture at the beautiful diamonds on his face.

"Ummm, of course not." He muttered, looking away. I leaped at him, wrestling him to the ground in a rush of pure unadulterated happiness, tainted by his vagueness. I threatened to remove his clothes unless he showed the tattoo to me and so he showed me the bottom of his foot; I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. It had a name on it.

"Fiyero? My SISTER!?!"

By Inkhandedlady

(Well, the email alert about Dee's drabble reminded me I had some written, so of course I had to upload them)


	107. Important

**No, I won't say it's a coincidence that I posted these the day Inkypoo (don't tell her I called her that) finally updated Dancing Through Forks, although I had been thinking about finding and uploading these for a while now.**

* * *

Elphaba looked sadly at Shiz as she flew overhead. She had left so much there: her sister, who had depended on her; Glinda, her first true friend; Fiyero, whom she had grown to… like. But she didn't regret it; there were some things more important than friendship and love.

The Witch scowled at the girl as she flew overhead. She had cost her so much, Nessa, Fiyero, her chance of making up with Glinda. She would find a way to extract her revenge; there were some things more important than friendship and love but The Witch didn't know what anymore.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	108. Loss

'That's her sister the Wicked Witch of the West, she's even worse,'

How had it ended like this? The girl who had once declared us bestest friends ever, is now rejoicing with the Munchkins over my sister's death, looking at me with as much loathing as the rest of them, giving away the only thing I had to remember my sister by just to hurt me.

'Be gone before someone drops a house on you too,' it is the spite in the words that pains me more than I care to admit.

Nessa isn't the only one I've lost today

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

**I still don't really like this one, but I thought at least it's something so why not? Bear in mind I seem to remember it being written on a plane on a 26 hour flight on the way home from my summer holiday after watching The Wizard of Oz so take some pity on me.**


	109. Colourful

It would be hard to say his life so far hadn't been eventful.

At the first school illegal substances had turned up at one of his parties. At the second school he'd set fire to the science block. At the third school, he'd kissed the headmaster's daughter. At the forth school he'd slept through the head teacher's speech about how important it was to pay attention in class. At the fifth school he'd 'forgotten' to turn up to his exams. At the sixth school he met her…

Yes, he'd led a colourful life, but never had it been so green.

* * *

_By a rather guilty DeeplyShallow_

**Stop looking at me like that! Yes you at the computer screen! It's not been that long since we last uploaded a drabble, less than six months, I'll have you know (by 5 days but still)! Erm, they're not actually new ones, just a few I never got round to uploading and have only now found when searching my chats after my epic computer crash of November '09. I didn't like them at time but they've kind of grown on me now.**


	110. Brainless

They were sitting on the lawn of Shiz, Fiyero and Elphaba causally watching Galinda make pink bubbles fly out of her wand and drift in the breeze.

"I wonder what it's like to float in one of these," Galinda said, "I think I'd like to travel by bubble."

Elphaba snorted, "Honestly Galinda I sometimes wonder if you have a brain at all."

"Don't be silly Elphie," Galinda countered, "if I didn't have a brain I wouldn't be able to talk!"

"Oh I don't know," replied Elphaba looking pointedly at Fiyero, "some people without brains do an awful lot of talking."

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

**Yes I just did write another one of these, once I started uploading my old ones I remembered just how addictive they were…**


End file.
